22 kwietnia 1995
TVP 1 7.00 Proszę o odpowiedż 7.15 Z Polski 7.30 Wszystko o działce i ogrodzie 7.55 Agrolinia 8.30 "Skarb templariuszy" (10): "Spotkanie" - serial prod. francuskiej 9.00 Wiadomości 9.10 "Ziarno" - program red. katolickiej dla dzieci i rodziców 9.35 5 - 10 - 15 10.30 Encyklopedia II wojny światowej: Najdłuższa bitwa 11.00 "Wśród kangurów" - film dok. prod. australijskiej 12.00 Wiadomości 12.10 Kraj - magazyn regionalnych oddziałów TVP 12.35 Fronda - magazyn 13.05 Swojskie klimaty 13.30 Walt Disney przedstawia: "Mała syrenka" - "Five mile Creek" (2) (z teletekstem) 14.45 Swojskie klimaty 15.30 Złote lata rock and rolla: Wielkie występy (1) 16.00 Zwierzęta świata: "Opowieść o langustach" (1) - film przyrodniczy prod. angielskiej (z teletekstem) 16.30 "Most Brooklyński" (4/22) - serial prod. USA 17.00 Teleexpress 17.25 MdM, czyli Mann do Materny, Materna do Manna 17.50 Swojskie klimaty 18.10 "Beverly Hills 90210" (40/49) - serial prod. USA 19.00 Wieczorynka: "Dinusie" 19.30 Wiadomości 20.10 "Bezkresne Morze Sargassowe" - film fab. prod. australijskiej (1992 r., 95 min) 21.55 Zwyczajni-niezwyczajni 22.50 Wiadomości 23.00 "Inżynieria polityczna Stalina": "Dziel i rządź" - reportaż 23.20 Sportowa sobota 23.45 "Wersety śmierci" - dramat sensacyjny prod. USA (1988 r. 112 min) 1.35 "Wysłannik piekieł" - horror prod. angielskiej (1987 r., 90 min) 3.05 Muzyczna Jedynka nocą 3.25 Zakończenie programu TVP 2 7.00 Panorama 7.10 Bajarze - zapomniane zwyczaje - czarownice 7.30 Tacy sami 7.50 Spotkania z językiem migowym 8.00 "Opowieści Alfa": "Złotowłosy i trzy misie" - serial anim. prod. USA 8.25 Powitanie - Teraz Polska 8.30 Programy lokalne 9.30 Komentarz polityczny 10.00 Magazyn militarny 10.30 Ulica Sezamkowa - program dla dzieci 11.30 Teraz Polska 11.40 Piosenka chodnikowa - życiorys 12.00 Akademia Filmu Polskiego: "Moja wojna, moja miłość" - film z 1975 r., 87 min 13.35 Halo Dwójka 14.00 Koc - komiczny odcinek cykliczny - program satyryczny 14.30 "Życie obok nas": "Dzikie horyzonty" (3) - serial przyrodniczy prod. angielskiej 15.00 "Opowieść o Józefie Szwejku i jego najjaśniejszej epoce" (4): "Pożarci przez własne psy" - widowisko teatralne (z Katowic) 15.30 "Wolf" (5): "Danny" - serial prod. USA 16.20 Teraz Polska 16.30 Familiada - teleturniej 17.00 Wielka gra - teleturniej 17.50 Teraz Polska 17.55 Losowanie gier liczbowych Totalizatora Sportowego 18.00 Panorama 18.10 Programy lokalne 18.30 7 dni świat 19.00 Gra - teleturniej 19.35 "Szalone liczby" - program dla dzieci 20.00 Country Club (1): Spotkanie z "Lonstarem" (z Katowic) 21.00 Panorama 21.30 Słowo na niedzielę 21.35 Chimera 22.05 "Waleczne kobiety" - film fab. prod. USA (1986 r.. 95 min) 23.40 Dzyńdzylyndzy (10) 24.00 Panorama 0.05 Rock noc 1.15 Zakończenie programu TV 5 Wrocław 9.00 Region 9.30 Bajki animowane 10.00 Seriale animowane 10.20 Łaper 11.00 Muzyczny salon "5" 12.20 Znajomi z ZOO 13.00 Weekend 14.55 Klub Ludzi Życzliwych 15.10 Pan de Lis 15.35 Wielkie cyrki świata 17.20 Wiecznie młodzi - serial ang. 18.10 Fakty 18.30 Zderzenia 19.00 Budowanie na skale - pr. katolicki 19.30 Życie w zagrożeniu - serial przyrodniczy 20.00 Wiadomość co Holly - dramat USA 22.00 Fakty 22.10 Studio sport 23.00 Cztery dwójki - film fab. USA 0.30 TV Polonia Polsat 8.00 Pac Man - serial anim. 8.00 Moto - myszy z Marsa 8.30 Pamiętnik nastolatki - mag. młodzieżowy 9.00 Sąsiedzi (329) - serial australijski 9.30 Fashion TV 10.00 Rajska plaża - serial 11.00 Z ostatniej chwili (10) - serial USA 12.00 WIELKIE FILMY, WIELKIE GWIAZDY - Był tu Willie Boy - film USA 13.45 Oscar - mag. filmowy 14.10 Izaak Mordechai - reportaż 14.30 4 x 4 - mag. motoryzacyjny 15.00 Daktari (16) - serial dla dzieci i młodzieży 16.00 Historie biblijne - serial dla dzieci 16.30 Przeżyć (4) - serial przyrodniczy prod. ang. 17.00 As, dama, walet - pr. rozrywkowy 18.00 Odyseja (4) - serial dla dzieci i młodzieży 18.30 Informacje 19.00 Biedna, bogata dziewczynka - film USA 19.55 Informacje 20.00 FILM TYGODNIA - Casablanca - film USA 21.45 Żelazny kowboj - film USA 23.35 Prosto z Hollywood - magazyn filmowy 0.00 Program rozrywkowy 1.00 Turbo GRA!MY TV Polonia 8.00 Powitanie, program dnia 8.05 Hity satelity (powt.) 8.25 Brawo! Bis! 8.50 Zaproszenie (powt.) 9.10 Ziarno - program redakcji katolickiej 9.35 Brawo! Bis! 12.00 Wiadomości 12.10 Program dnia 12.20 Znajomi z ZOO 12.45 Teatr dla dzieci: Szczególnie małe sny 13.20 Mała księżniczka - serial dla dzieci 14.00 Wojenko, wojenko: Dezerter - film pol. 15.20 Koncert laureatów Kabaretowej Listy Przebojów Paka '94 16.00 Sport z satelity 17.00 Teleexpress 17.15 Sport z satelity 18.00 Teatr komedii: Nowy Don Kiszot 19.15 Dobranocka 19.30 Wiadomości 20.00 Cztery czwarte 20.40 Sceny domowe 21.00 Panorama 21.30 Rebus - film pol. 22.55 Program na niedzielę 23.00 Słowo na niedzielę 23.05 Popis mistrzowski Teresy Budzisz-Krzyżanowskiej 23.50 1994, czyli akustyczne przeboje polskiego rocka cz.1 0.45 Z biegiem lat, z biegiem dni... - serial TVP (powt.) (napisy w języku angielskim) 1.40 Zakończenie programu Nederland 1 15.24 NOS: Nieuws voor doven en slechthorenden 15.32 AVRO: Sherlock Holmes’ smarter brother 17.02 KRO/RKK/IKON: Kijk de bijbel 17.06 Studio op stelten 17.34 De confetticlub 18.28 Boggle 18.58 KRO: Tom & Jerry 19.09 Matlock 20.00 NOS: (TT) Journaal 20.24 (TT) Weeroverzicht 20.32 KRO: (TT) Hints Spelprogramma 1e kwartfinale 21.10 Julia 23.08 AVRO: Karel 23.52 Fellow traveler 01.22 NOS: Journaal Nederland 2 13.00 NOS: Journaal 13.07 EO: Jan en alleman 13.33 AMC-tv 14.03 Frontline 14.32 VOO: Veronica IJsgala 15.32 EO: (TT) Het zevende venster 16.00 NOS: (TT) Journaal 16.09 EO: Nathalie 16.32 (TT) Het zevende venster 17.01 Danger Bay 17.26 Multiple voice 17.58 EO/VOO/TROS: (TT) 2 Vandaag 18.00 NOS: (TT) Journaal 18.15 EO/VOO/TROS: (TT) Actualiteiten 18.40 NOS: (TT) Sportjournaal 18.48 Wekelijkse lottotrekking 18.51 (TT) Hoofdpunten uit het nieuws gevolgd door het weer 19.03 EO: Op weg naar Avonlea 19.54 50 Kamers special 20.26 Dr Quinn, medicine woman 21.16 AMC-tv 21.51 Tijdsein 22.26 (TT) Als leven pijn doet 22.57 Praise 23.23 Onbekende soldaat 00.18 Lied 00.23 TROS: Kunst ... omdat het moet 01.20 NOS: Journaal Nederland 3 14.15 (TT) Amstel Gold Race 17.40 VARA: Koko Flanel 18.10 VARA/VPRO/RVU/NPS: De Fabeltjeskrant 18.15 NPS: Sesamstraat 18.30 NOS: (TT) Jeugdjournaal 18.45 VARA: Een goed begin 18.54 (TT) ZaterdagavondLINGO 19.23 Lois en Clark 20.15 (TT) Bureau Kruislaan 21.10 (TT) 10 voor taal 21.54 NOS: Trekking dagelijkse lotto 22.00 (TT) Journaal 22.16 (TT) Studio sport 22.59 NPS/VARA: (TT) Nova 23.30 VARA: Crime story 00.22 NOS: Nieuws voor doven en slechthorenden RTP Internacional 13.00 Parlamento 14.00 Jornal da tarde 14.15 Desencontros 15.45 Notas para si 16.15 Cine nostalgia 18.00 Um, dois, três 20.00 Telejornal 20.45 Parabens 22.45 Página quatro 23.45 TV 2 Jornal 0.15 Fecho ORF 1 11.00 Duck Tales 11.25 Confetti Samstag Spiel 11.30 Little shop of horrors 11.50 Confetti Samstag Spiel 11.55 Bezaubernde Jeannie 12.20 Notruf California 13.10 Oe3 for you: Wunderbare Jahre 13.35 Inside 14.05 Katts + Dog 14.30 Liebe 14.55 Blossom 15.20 Parker Lewis 15.45 Knight Rider 16.35 Superman 17.20 Melrose Place 18.10 Beverly Hills 90210 19.00 Millionenrad 19.30 Zeit im Bild und Kultur 19.53 Wetter 20.00 Seitenblicke 20.15 Traumschiff 22.00 Sport am Samstag 23.00 Zeit im Bild 23.05 Kottan ermittelt 0.05 Die schwarze Perle 1.35 Notruf California ARD "Das Erste" 13.00 Tagesschau 13.05 Europamagazin 13.30 Recht so 14.00 Das tanzende Herz 15.30 ARD-Ratgeber 16.00 Tagesschau 16.05 Disney Club 17.30 Sportschau 18.02 Heute abend im Ersten 18.03 Tagesschau-Telegramm 18.04 ARD-Wetterschau 18.10 ARD vor acht 19.50 Ziehung der Lottozahlen 20.00 Tagesschau 20.15 Flitterabend 21.55 Tagesthemen 22.15 Das Wort zum Sonntag 22.20 Getauscht Am 00.05 Tagesschau 00.15 Das Ding aus dem Sumpf 01.45 Zuschauen - Entspannen - Nachdenken ZDF 13.00 Tagesschau 13.05 Diese Woche 13.20 Der gebrochene Pfeil 14.50 Frisch eingeschenkt 15.20 DTM ’95 15.45 Verlieren sie Millionen 16.05 Robin Hood 16.58 Anders Femsehen 3sat 17.00 Heute 17.05 Landerspiegel 17.45 mach mit 18.00 Die Schwarzwaldklinik 19.00 Heute 19.20 Weerbericht 19.25 Evelyn Hamann’s ’Geschichten aus dem Leben’ 20.15 Herzblut dann hau ich eben ab 21.45 Heute-journal 21.55 Das aktuelle Sport-Studio 23.15 Der Mörder im Zwiellicht 01.05 Heute 01.10 Kennwort 777 Sjónvarpið 9.00 Dzieci Śniadanie Telewizja 10.20 Przerwa 12.20 Srebrny ekran i GT 12.40 Busy z Hemma Gunn 13.55 Angielski futbol 15.50 Sezon 16.15 Czynnik sportowy 17.50 Táknmálsfréttir 18.00 Einu dawno temu ... - historia przedsiębiorcy 18.25 Śladami Stanley 19.00 Ratownicy 20.00 Aktualności 20.30 Pogoda 20.35 Loteryjka 20.45 Simpsonowie 21.15 Anna Lee - Villagatan 23.00 Drzwi 1.15 Radio News i harmonogram programu Stöð 2 9.00 Z Afa 10.15 Magdalena 10.45 Magia wagon 11.10 Chłodny i tabele 11.35 Zdrowy umysł w zdrowym ciele 12.00 Rynek TV 12.25 Ryba bez roweru 12.50 Akademia medyczna 14.35 Premier League 15.00 3-tio - Oliver Twist 16.55 Dla frasgðina 17.50 Popcorn i cola 18.45 Molowy NBA 19.19 19:19 20.00 Śmieszne zdjęcia rodzinne 20.35 Bingo Lotto 21.50 Ożeniłem axarmorðingja 23.25 Ostatni zamach 0.55 Kocham Broke 1.25 Tvidrangi 2.40 Hart zajmuje dramatyczny obrót 4.20 Harmonogram programu Omega Kristileg Sjónvarpsstöð 7.00 Morris Cerullo, szkolenie 7.30 Kenneth Copeland, szkolenie 16.00 Kenneth Copeland 16.30 Słowo Siddi 16.45 Przedstawienie porządku obrad 17.00 Hallo Norden 17.30 Promocje 17.45 Słowo Siddi 18.00 Studio 7 muzyka 18.30 700 klub fréttaþáttur 19.00 Gospel 20.30 Chwalcie Pana 23.30 Gospel muzyka TSR 7.50 Les aventures de Carlos 8.15 Capitaine Fox! 9.15 Smash 11.00 Signes 11.30 Madame et sa fille Prières exaucées 11.55 Vive le cinéma! 12.20 Mister Bean Mr Bean: le retour! 12.45 TJ-midi 13.00 Face à la presse: invité, Jean Zwahlen, directeur général de la Banque Nationale Suisse 13.30 TV à la carte 16.35 Cap danger 17.00 Mission Top secret 17.25 Planète nature: Un portrait naturel (3/fin) 18.25 Pas de problème! Météo régionale 19.00 Téléjournal 20.00 Météo 20.10 Le fond de la corbeille 20.40 Conan le destructeur 22.25 C'est très sport 23.30 TJ-nuit 23.40 Film de minuit: Creepshow 1.40 Le fond de la corbeille 2.05 Bulletin du télétexte SF DRS 13.05 Rundschau 13.50 Fascht e Familie 14.15 Kassensturz 14.40 Arena (W) 15.55 Infothek: Extratouren _ Erlebnisreisen 16.25 Alles Alltag 16.55 CinéClip (W) 17.10 Parker Lewis 17.40 Gutenacht-Geschichte 17.50 Tagesschau 17.55 ZEBRA: Live-Magazin und Report mit Hannes Hug 18.45 Wääled Si. 19.20 Ziehung des Schweizer Zahlenlottos 19.30 Tagesschau 19.50 Meteo 19.55 Wort zum Sonntag 20.00 mitenand 20.15 Immer die Radfahrer 21.55 Tagesschau 22.15 Sport aktuell 23.05 White Angel 0.35 Nachtbulletin/Meteo 0.45 Griff aus dem Dunkel TSI 12.15 Cin Cin - Un trio esplosivo 12.45 Telegiornale/Sport 13.00 Sassi grossi ® 14.00 Natura amica 14.30 Ciclismo: Amstel Gold Race 16.30 Una famiglia come tante 17.15 Lucky Luke 18.10 Voci nell'acqua 18.20 Il Vangelo di domani 18.30 Scacciapensieri 19.00 Telegiornale/Sport 19.10 Paese che vai 19.25 Estrazione del lotto svizzero a numeri 19.30 Il Quotidiano 20.00 Telegiornale 20.25 Meteo 20.30 Il testimone più pazzo del mondo 22.00 Telegiornale 22.10 Dopo partita 23.15 Telegiornale/Meteo 23.35 Cinema, Cinema, Cinema 0.00 Cinemanotte: Faccia di rame Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 1995 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 1995 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 5 Wrocław z 1995 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 1995 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 1995 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Nederland 1 z 1995 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Nederland 2 z 1995 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Nederland 3 z 1995 roku Kategoria:Ramówki RTP Internacional z 1995 roku Kategoria:Ramówki ORF 1 z 1995 roku Kategoria:Ramówki ARD "Das Erste" z 1995 roku Kategoria:Ramówki ZDF z 1995 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Sjónvarpið z 1995 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Stöð 2 z 1995 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Omega Kristileg Sjónvarpsstöð z 1995 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TSR z 1995 roku Kategoria:Ramówki SF DRS z 1995 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TSI z 1995 roku